Mariage
by Alexiel974
Summary: Comme son titre l'indique, c'est l'histoire d'un mariage sur Atlantis... OS.


**Titre : **Mariage…

**Auteur : **Alexiel974

**NdA :** Rien n'est à moi, !! Stargate, l'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de la MGM. Je ne touche aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte pour écrire. Je ne le fais que pour mon plaisir et celui de ceux qui me liront, et qui j'espère, me laisseront un com... (aucun message subliminal caché ici !!! ^^)

***********

Ronon Dex était heureux certes, mais il ne pouvait se défaire de cet autre sentiment qui étreignait son cœur. Ronon Dex était jaloux… Jaloux de ce militaire mal coiffé, qui, bien que son ami, lui volait aujourd'hui un de ses trésors les plus précieux. Il regardait la future promise, sagement assise, attendant que ses deux amies athosiennes aient fini de parfaire sa coiffure. Elle croisa dans le miroir le regard du Satédien, et sourit instantanément. Ronon ne put que lui rendre son sourire, elle était si belle, si rayonnante, si femme. Il l'aimait tellement, et il allait devoir l'emmener jusqu'à l'hôtel pour qu'elle se marie. Oh bien sûr, il était heureux pour elle !

Ne pouvant contenir stoïquement le flot d'émotions qui déferlait en lui, Ronon se résolut à sortir. Il croisa Rodney en compagnie de sa femme, Jennifer.

« Alors, Ronon, comment ça va ? demanda Rodney.

- Bien ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répliqua Ronon presque trop brusquement.

- Eh bien, je… bafouilla le canadien, qui avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau face à Conan le Barbare.

- Vous savez où est Sheppard ? le coupa le satédien.

- Le futur marié ? Dans la tente qui lui est réservé, avec Elisabeth. Probablement en train d'essayer de se coiffer ou de se calmer, ce qui, dans un cas comme dans l'autre est peine perdue… Il fait moins le malin à une heure de son mariage qu'à bord de son Jumper, notre pilote de choc ! »

Jennifer ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque qui laissa Ronon de marbre. Le satédien remercia vaguement son ami, avant de s'éloigner du couple.

_Que devait-il faire ?_

_Retourner voir Teyla ? Comme si elle n'avait pas mieux à faire… _

_Aller voir Sheppard ? Pour lui dire quoi ? « Si tu lui causes le moindre mal, je te broie les os un à un » ? Ça, il l'avait déjà fait 3 fois en 4 jours…_

Ronon soupira… Encore une heure avant le début de la cérémonie. Il décida finalement d'aller voir John Sheppard.

**- 1 heure plus tard -**

La cérémonie débuta pile à l'heure. Tout avait été préparé dans une clairière, près du village athosien. Les rituels athosiens et terriens avaient été mêlés selon les désirs des futurs époux.

L'ensemble des invités était déjà présent. Le futur marié fit son entrée, visiblement nerveux, au bras d'une Elisabeth radieuse, les larmes aux yeux. Elle le mena jusque devant celui qui avait accepté de célébrer cette union, le Général Jack O'Neill. Avant de le quitter, Elisabeth lui donna un baiser. Elle sourit en allant s'assoir au premier rang. Dans cet uniforme, il avait toujours eu un charme fou.

La musique changea, annonçant l'arrivée de la future mariée, qui s'avança au bras d'un grand satédien. Ronon, bien que toujours visiblement nerveux, avait retrouvé le sourire. Il conduisit la jeune femme jusqu'à son futur époux et avant de la laisser, défit le nœud du bracelet de fiançailles athosien qu'elle arborait fièrement depuis près d'un an. La jeune femme le remercia. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front avant d'aller s'assoir également.

Ronon sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, alors que Jack O'Neill prenait la parole :

« Mesdames, Messieurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de Nicolas Sheppard et Mahélia Tagan Dex. »

Ronon se tourna vers celle qui était sa femme depuis près de 25 ans maintenant. Teyla lui souriait et ce sourire avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser. Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils mariaient leur fille aînée au cadet des jumeaux Sheppard. Il lui rendit son sourire et se retourna vers sa fille. Mahélia avait hérité du sourire de sa mère, et aujourd'hui, elle l'offrait à celui qui, dans quelques minutes serait officiellement son époux.

**FIN**


End file.
